tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Over het Begin der Tijden
Over het Begin der Tijden is het eerste hoofdstuk van de Quenta Silmarillion, het derde deel van de Silmarillion. Samenvatting De Eerste Oorlog begon al voor Arda helemaal was gevormd. Deze werd gevoerd tussen de Ainur die Manwë en Ulmo volgden en de Ainur die Melkor (Morgoth) volgden. Melkor had heel de tijd de bovenhand in deze oorlog tot op het einde Tulkas naar Eä afdaalde. Melkor werd naar de Buitenste Duisternis verdreven en de Lente van Arda begon. De Valar bouwden toen twee lampen die ze in het zuiden, Ormal, en het noorden, Illuin, plaatsen. Toen ontsprongen de Zaden die Yavanna had gezaaid en de eerste dieren graasden over de grazige vlakten, of woonden in de meren en rivieren of leefden in de schaduw van het bos. De Valar vestigden zich op een eiland, genaamd Armaren, in het Grote Meer waar het licht van de twee lampen samen kwam. Uiteindelijk rustte de Valar uit na al hun grote daden en creaties en Manwë hield een groot feest waarbij alle Valar en hun gevolg kwamen. Melkor, die vele Maiar had verleid tot zijn dienst, hoorde hier dankzij zijn spionnen van. Toen Tulkas en Nessa trouwden trok Melkor met zijn leger over de Muren van Nacht heen. In het Verre Noorden bouwde Melkor zijn fort, Utumno. Langzaam verspreidde zijn schaduw zich naar het zuiden en vele dieren werden gecorrumpeerd tot wrede schepselen en monsters. Toen ontdekten de Valar eindelijk dat Melkor was terug gekeerd en zochten tevergeefs naar zijn schuilplaats. Melkor trok echter plotseling ten strijde en verwoestte de twee Lampen van de Valar die op Almaren neer stortten. In de chaos en paniek die toen volgde wist hij te ontsnappen aan de Valar terug naar Utumno. Zij werden toen door hem verslagen omdat ze al hun macht nodig hadden om te redden wat er nog te redden viel. De Valar vertrokken toen uit Midden-aarde en vestigden zich op het continent Aman. Aman was het meest westelijke van alle continenten van Arda en lag bij Ekkaia, de Buitenste Zee. De Valar versterkten hun rijk, Valinor, en in het oosten wierpen ze de Pelóri op om zich te beschermen tegen Melkor. Op de hoogste berg, Taniquetil, zette Manwë zijn troon neer. Achter de Pelóri verzamelden de Valar alle dingen die voor verwoesting waren behoed en vele nieuwe, nog mooiere dingen schiepen ze. In Valinor bouwden de Valar de stad Valmar. Voor de westelijke poort van Valmar lag de heuvel, Ezellohar. Op deze heuvel zong Yavanna een prachtig lied en Nienna besprenkelde de heuvel met tranen. Terwijl de andere Valar vanuit hun zetels toekeken ontsprongen twee ranke loten. Tijdens het lied van Yavanna groeiden de twee loten tot twee grote bomen. De één had een zilveren gloed en uit de bladeren viel altijd zilveren dauw, de andere had een gouden gloed en uit haar bladeren gleed gouden regen. De zilveren werd Telperion genoemd en de gouden heette Laurelin. Hierdoor werd Valinor nog mooier dan Midden-aarde. Terwijl het uur waarop de Eerstgeborenen zouden ontwaken nabij kwam en er gelukzaligheid was in Valinor, lag Midden-aarde onder de schaduw en werd het geregeerd door Melkor. Slechts weinige keren keerden de Valar, op Oromë en Yavanna na, naar Midden-aarde terug. En als Yavanna in Midden-aarde rond dwaalde genas zij het kwaad van Melkor. Elke probeerde ze de Valar over te halen om oorlog te voeren tegen Manwë. Oromë jaagde in Midden-Arde vaak op de schepselen van Morgoth en zij verscholen zich voor hem. Maar als hij voorbij was gegaan kwamen zij weer te verschijn. Ook Ulmo vergat Midden-aarde niet, en dit zou hij nooit doen, en dankzij zijn macht bleef het leven zelfs onder de schaduw leven. Categorie:Hoofdstukken van de Silmarillion en:Of the Beginning of Days pl:Początek dni